el angel de cerezo
by phantomhave
Summary: la desgracia continua y esta vez sera un nuevo enemigo a vencer, nuevos amores surgiran


Los personajes no son míos solo los uso para mi diversión.

En la legendaria aldea de konoha se podía respirar la paz que inundaba, ya que esto fue gracias al esfuerzo que dio cada aldea para derrotar a un enemigo en común a Madara y a Kaguya, nunca en toda la historia.

Las aldeas se habían unido para hacer esto y solo un shinobi ayudado por su equipo logro tal suceso.

Ahora los niños podían salir a jugar sin que corran peligro, en la nación del fuego en la aldea de konoha kakashi Hatake colocado como el nuevo hokage está resintiendo todo ya que la quinta lo llevo a rastras a la oficina para que se haga cargo de todo el papeleo y ella podía irse libremente a tomar un poco de sake.

Mientras de sus ex alumnos estaban disfrutando de la vida por ejemplo Naruto Uzumaki que ahora era respetado y tenía popularidad con las damas ya que se estaba pareciendo a su padre pero tenía la energía de su madre así que seguía siendo el mismo chico imperativo come-ramen que todos conocían.

Él se dedicaba a estudiar para que fuera hokage, pero como digno alumno de kakashi se escapaba ya que tenía que leer libros enormes y decía que prefería pasar el tiempo comiendo ramen y estar con su ahora novia hinata hyuga.

El siguiente integrante del equipo siete que dejo su venganza de lado y se dedicó a proteger a la aldea como lo hubiera querido su hermano ya fallecido, Sasuke Uchiha, con el no hay mucho que decir ya que seguía siendo el mismo frio arrogante de siempre aunque claro con su equipo original era un poquito más abierto.

Y la última integrante del equipo siete Sakura Haruno ella sí que cambio en todos los aspectos porque ahora era mucho más hermosa, se había dejado su cabello largo y ya lo traía hasta la cintura, ella era conocida como la princesa del puño por su fuerza que asía historia.

Ella era ambu y directora del hospital de konoha.

A estos los, mando a llamar kakashi pero solo a los varones del equipo ya que la chica tenía horas del hospital y ya después ellos le darían los detalles de la misión.

Ellos estaban frente a su sensei y hokage y estaban discutiendo una situación.

-muy bien yo también estoy de acuerdo y se hará lo que ya se acordó, pueden retirarse-

-hay-

Había pasado el tiempo pero era ese mismo día, Sakura ya había terminado su turno en el hospital eh iba directo asía la torre hokage.

Toc-toc

-adelante-

-me mandaste a llamar kakashi-sensei-

-si Sakura siéntate-

-los dos hombres del equipo siete salieron dentro de las penumbras eh hicieron su aparición-veras los chicos y yo hemos conversado, sabemos tu capacidad de una kunoichi, pero llegamos a un acuerdo que a estas alturas de la situación dejes de pertenecer al equipo siete-

-¿de qué están hablando chicos?-

-que por tu bien dejaras el equipo y te mandaran a otro-

-hablan en serio, están locos-

-Sakura-chan es por tu bien-

-por mi bien, de qué diablos hablas Naruto, todo este tiempo me he matado en duros entrenamientos para que pueda estar a la altura de ustedes y cuando por fin lo logre me dicen esto, ¿Quién creen que los estuvo curando y dando chakra?, no fue por arte de magia que eso paso, y fui yo quien dio todo de su chakra para sacar a Sasuke de la dimensión de Kaguya-

-tienes que entenderlo molestia-

-no, son ustedes los que no entienden, son unos malagradecidos y si es por mi ahorita mismo se pueden pudrir todos en el infierno- por el rostro de Sakura circulaban una pequeñas gotas de agua salada

-no queremos herirte Sakura-chan-

-herirme, eso ya lo hicieron y fuiste tú Naruto quien me dolió más de esta puñalada que me acabas de dar- y sin más Sakura salió por la ventana directo a su casa ya que ella vivía sola, en cuanto llego todo destrozo por la frustración y la decepción que sentía.

Tenía un profundo resentimiento con aquellos sujetos que decían era de su familia y terminaron traicionándola.

Sintió que algo en su interior se rompió y un torbellino rodeo su cuerpo de un color entre rojo, negro y morado, a causa de esto su cabello empezó a revolotear y fue cuando soltó un grito y una explosión de poder salió de ella extendiéndose hasta salir de su casa y llegar a cada rincón de la aldea de la hoja.

Su ex sensei, Naruto y Sasuke que estaban un poco cabizbajos con lo que paso con su compañera que llegaron a sentir aquel poder tan negativo y terrorífico, sus sentidos su pusieron en alerta, comenzaron a buscar de donde venía eso y mucho fue su sorpresa de que venía de la casa de cierta peli rosa.

En la casa de Sakura su cabello dejo de revolotear y fue cuando se miró en un espejo su cabello tenia mechones dorados y blancos aunque seguía siendo rosa, sus ojos verde jade habían pasado a tomar una tonalidad de azul eléctrico, además de que brillaban, sus colmillos habían crecido.

No lo dudo más, tomo su banda ninja y la tacho, konoha no la merecía y se largaría de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera, tomo una mochila con varios pergaminos los cuales tenían su ropa, alimentos y medicinas, dejo su banda tachada en la mesita de noche.

Agarro el retrato del equipo siete soltándolo para que se estrellara contra el suelo y lo piso dejando pequeños cristales regados en el suelo.

Salto por la ventana y salió corriendo ya no le importaba que de ser heroína pasara a ser una desertora, aquellos que la despreciaron rogarían su perdón de rodillas y llorarían sangre por que regrese con ellos.

En la torre hokage sintieron como el chakra de su amiga iba desapareciendo cada vez más rápido, fueron asía su casa pero lo que encontraron hizo que se arrepintieran toda su vida, todo estaba destruido.

Se separaron para encontrar algo, Naruto fue a la habitación de la chica estaba en penumbras porque el foco estaba estrellado y fundido por lo cual no prendía, por la luz de afuera llego hasta la cama de la chica y en el buro encontró la banda de esta.

Tachada, no lo podía creer su cerezo no pudo dejar a la aldea retrocedió un poco y trono algo y fue cuando vio el retrato del equipo siete roto.

Su sensei y amigo fueron hasta donde él estaba, mostrándoles el retrato y la banda.

-¿Qué hemos hecho?-


End file.
